Still of the night
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: En la tranquilidad de esa noche un Conde y una Condesa se hacen una promesa que perdurará para siempre. Ambos ofrecerán sus corazones de una vez por todas. Especial Halloween. Au de vampiros y au de Hellsing.


En la tranquilidad de la noche siento mi corazón latir con fuerza pidiéndome por más.

¿Pero que más es lo que quería?

Ya tenía todo lo que alguien pediría: una gran mansión, sirvientes fieles, una de las herencias más ostentosas del mundo, una reputación como Sir; no tenía familia pero tenía a su maravilloso mayordomo Erwin Smith.

A decir verdad el tema de su familia era muy escabroso, el honor de su familia se basaba en algo de los que muchos pensaban que era un mito: cazar vampiros.

En efecto la familia Hellsing se encargaba de matar a los sucios vampiros y ghouls, especialmente en lo que supone Inglaterra. Y bueno como iba contando antes su familia tenia una gran herencia y un deber importante, tanto que su tío Kenny había intentando asesinarla para cuando su padre falleció, otorgándole todos los poderes de la familia a ella. Kenny la persiguió por la casa con una pistola, pensando que sería sencillo decir que la pequeña se había suicidado por la perdida de su padre; pero no esperaba que en su sótano estuviera el secreto de la familia Hellsing.

El que en su día fue el rey de los muertos, el grandioso duque Dracula, había pasado a tener un nombre humano para que todos siguieran su vida en la mansión sin el miedo de tener a Dracula a su lado. Ella sabía de sobra que estaba ahí oculto en las sombras, una fuerza a la que recurriría en los momentos de ayuda; y ese momento había llegado. Le había pillado desprevenida y no estaba preparada para cometer un homicidio.

Cuando ella a sus doce años llego al sótano, encontrándose con ese cuerpo inmóvil no entendía nada. Pero su tío Kenny no le dio tiempo a pensar, antes de poder parpadear ya había disparado; pero por suerte con la prisa de asesinar a aquella que se interponía ante tales títulos y esa herencia tan enorme, fallo, solo rozándola el hombro. Fue entonces cuando la sangre salpicó a el supuesto cadáver, despertando a el ser más poderoso de la historia. Su lengua recorrió todo rastro, automáticamente el cuerpo del vampiro se movió ante aquel hombre que le amenazaba con una pistola.

La pequeña heredera estaba intentando asimilar todo lo ocurrido, para cuando lo hizo su tío estaba en el suelo muerto el vampiro se acercaba a ella. Pero no iba a asustarse, era una Hellsing, los vampiros la temían a ella. Nanaba Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing no mostraría temor ante a las bestias a las que estaba destinada asesinar.

-Identificaos vampiro.- Dijo demandante.

-Mi nombre... Mi amo, tu antepasado, me otorgó en esta vida el nombre de Mike Zacharius.-

Eso había pasado hace diez años, ella había dejado hace tiempo de ser una niña para ser Sir Nababa Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing, la fuerza protestante anti-vampiros. El vampiro que recorría la casa se había vuelto su más fiel aliado, aunque mentiría si decía que era algo más que eso. Él era el conde y ella la condesa de la casa.

Juntos habían se habían enfrentando a tantas batallas que no podría contarlo. Además tenían la fuerza del ya mayor mayordomo Erwin Smith; que movía esos hilos finos pero mortales con maestría. Recientemente se les había unido la draculina creada por Mike, Riko Brenzska. Por ultimo los mercenarios de la compañía conocida por los gansos salvajes, liderada por Ian Dietrich, acompañado de varios mercenarios como Jean Kirschstein, Armin Arlert, Mitabi, Connie Springer, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Fubar, Marco Bodt, Marlo Sand, Erd Gin, Auro Brossbard, Gunter Schluz, Thomas Wagner, Franz Kafka, etc...

Pero se estaban preparando para una gran ofensiva, el grupo Milenium, unos nazis que habían pervivido, liderados por Grisha Jäger junto a Eren Jäger, alias Schrödinger, la bruja Mikasa Ackerman, Annie Leonhardt quien era una maestra experta con la pistola, y por último el hombre lobo Levi. Esos eran por ahora los enemigos con los que se disponían a pelear, pero podrían hacerlo.

Mike Zacharius iba a ser enviado a acabar con Annie Leonhardt de una vez por todas.

¿Entonces por que su corazón estaba latiendo con tanta violencia? Ella no debía de preocuparse ni dudar de sus hombres. Iban a acabar con esos nazis. Sin importar cuantos cayesen pero su misión estaba clara y no iba a negar su destino.

Fue entonces que Mike traspaso la pared del despacho de Nanaba, esperando sorprenderla, para encontrársela frente a su revolver y a la mujer a la cual servía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Otra vez con tus juegos?-

-Me has pillado Condesa.- Respondió él con una sonrisa calmada que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Mike, ya no soy una niña ¿Hay algo para lo que me quieras?-

_A decir verdad unas cuantas_, surgió en la mente del vampiro. La mujer delante de él era algo que le fascinaba, había visto mucho en toda su larga vida; pero nada como ella. Respetaba sus tradiciones pero imponía sus reglas, era femenina pero rehusaba a ser una lady, ese titulo era para las mujeres de la alta sociedad que no hacían nada. Era un Sir, alguien que luchaba por su país, no podía respetarla más.

Claro que no siempre fue así, poco a poco fue aprendiendo a luchar y a comportarse como la líder que era ahora. Incluso a la edad de dieciocho años se corto su larga melena rubia, para tener así un corte de hombre. Le favorecía y aunque otros discrepaban de su feminidad, él tenía claro que le volvía como loco. Especialmente su olor.

Su olor a lavanda le inundo desde el día que despertó a causa de la sangre de Nanaba, faltaba decir que ella era quien le había devuelto a la vida. Se alegro bastante al ver que no todos sus amigos estaban muertos, estaba Erwin, con él que había luchado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial; juntos no había ni un misero nazi que quedará con vida. Y además los nuevos compañeros eran bastante buenos en su trabajo, por lo cual no tenía queja alguna.

Pero volviendo en sí había algo esa noche algo en el aire que le inquietaba.

-Hueles a nervios y a dudas.- Le dijo sin cortarse en absoluto.

-¿Cómo?-

-Tu esencia, se esta mezclando con tu aroma.- Era cierto, odiaba el olor de sus dudas, era algo punzante que no le dejaba disfrutar de la esencia de su condesa.- ¿Acaso crees que no podremos eliminar al enemigo ?-

-No, para nada.- Miro al vampiro de casi dos metros de altura con ojos azules, aunque cuando estaba sediento o en pleno en el climax de una pelea se volvían carmesí. Ambos confiaban el uno del otro, tenían unos lazos fuertes que los unían en casi todos los sentidos. Físicamente no se tocaban mucho, no estaba bien que el siervo fuera inapropiado con la ama. Pero si había algo que no tenía con otro era confianza, claro que con Erwin la tenía; ya que era quien la crió, pero con Mike tenía algo que ninguno podría definir.- No estoy segura de que todos volvamos.-

-Eso son los riesgos de la guerra. Nunca se sabe quien volverá o se quedará atrás. Pero no por ello se debe de dejar de luchar.-

-Eso solo significa más sangre con la que mancharme.- Se le escapó a la joven. No esperaba esa respuesta por su parte, y a decir verdad ella tampoco; pero ya había abierto la boca y no iba a cerrarla.- Ya lo dejaste claro, puede que no lo haga con mis manos pero al final yo mato a todos ellos. Yo soy la asesina.-

Por unos instantes reino el silencio entre ambos, se miraron a los ojos buscando la respuesta a sus preguntas, sus dudas y explicaciones a todo lo que les rondaba por la mente. Sin previo aviso Mike volvió a hablar.

-Y eres la razón de que no perdamos.- La joven Sir parpadeo, pensaba que él solo iba a asentir e irse. Era un hombre de pocas palabras; llegaba a ser escueto pero con las palabras adecuadas. Por ello no creía que fuera a contestarle.- Si yo lucho es sólo bajo tu mando, tu das la orden porque sabes cual es la mejor decisión. Condesa la victoria y la salvación de Inglaterra, no, del mundo, se deberá todo a tus acciones. -

Eso lo empeoró todo, el corazón de la joven latía de una forma vergonzosamente sonora a oídos del vampiro. Juraría que toda la mansión podía oír sus latidos. Ambos confiaban tanto el uno en el otro, había tanto que querría decirle pero todo lo que le venía era demasiado cursi. Ella no era así, pero sabia que ese momento era en que debería dejar claro que su relación iba más allá de la servidumbre denota; que aquel juego de conde y condesa que empezaron siendo ella a penas una niña había cogido otro significado.

-Mike, esto no es una orden, sino una promesa.- Los ojos del vampiro brillaron con curiosidad, hasta podía ver un destello de rojo en sus ojos azules.- De hoy en adelante, hasta el día que nos volvamos a reunir al acabar esto; no me cortaré el pelo.- Esta propuesta le parecía un tanto extraña, pero entonces se acordó de aquella época antigua donde los hombres ofrecían su cabello cortado a los dioses y las mujeres se rapaban el pelo para expresar su tristeza al morirse un ser amado. Ella quería decirle que sentía lo mismo por él que esas mujeres.- Así sabre cuanto tiempo habrá pasado.-

-Esta bien Condesa, pero un pacto es mejor cuando se sella con sangre.-

El vampiro miro con una expresión divertida a la joven, se esperaba una orden inmediata de que abandonará la sala, o incluso un guantazo de su parte. Pero para su sorpresa Nanaba cogió el abrecartas, de quito el guante de la mano libre con la boca y se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo índice. No se pregunto que estaba sucediendo o si estaba bien, automáticamente se arrodilló ante ella, abriendo su boca para probar aquel líquido rojo que era tanto un viejo conocido suyo como nuevo.

Su sabor era mejor de lo que podía recordar. Era fresco, llena de vida y llenaba sus sentidos de ese maldito olor a lavanda. Era su perdición. Estaba luchando con todas sus ganas contra el deseo de morder su dedo, para así convertirla finalmente en su igual. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había imaginado que la joven Sir Nanaba expusiera su cuello y le diera aquello que reclamaba como suyo. Pero hoy no era el día. Una vez que todo acabase haría lo que tenía que hacer.

Aunque que no pudiera morderla no significaba que no pudiera hacer otros actos. Como besarla. Y ante de que cualquiera de los dos reaccionaran ya tenía sus labios sobre los de la otra. Fue un beso corto, pero ambos tenían un poco de sangre sobre los labios. Pasándose la lengua sobre los labios se alejo de ella.

un pacto de sangre. Así será condesa.-

Nanaba sabía a que se refería Mike, asintió sabiendo las consecuencias de aceptar lo que le estaba proponiendo. Pero como había dicho él, era un pacto de sangre. Y un pacto de sangre era algo inquebrantable.

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es especial para Halloween, un mikenana ya que este shipeo merece amor. Decidí hacer este fic para SheenaRogers porque Mikenana y Hellsing son dos cosas que adora y en parte es para premiarle que ha vuelto a publicar cosas *Aplaude*<strong>

**La canción que he cogido para este fic es Still of the night de Whitesnake, el primer párrafo del fic es de esa canción. Espero que os haya gustado este fic 3**


End file.
